


The Perils of Doing Business

by Casey679



Series: Maid Marian Is Overrated [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Blackmail, Bottom Jared, But he's into it, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Season of Kink 2020, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey679/pseuds/Casey679
Summary: HR middle manager Jensen Ackles has been playing a dangerous game - bland businessman by day, Robin Hood righter-of-employee-wrongs by night - until Jared Padalecki, the spoiled son of the CEO and Jensen's very own Prince John uncovers his game and blackmails him into a deal he can't refuse. Will it be his undoing? Or is it just another of the perils of doing business?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Maid Marian Is Overrated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087925
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	The Perils of Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

> The first in an irregular series of smutty encounters, with enough plot to hold them together. Exactly what it says on the tin; don't expect paragons of virtue or realistic depictions of negotiations.
> 
> [Season of Kink bingo square: Consent play/Negotiation]

"I think we can both agree, Mr. Ackles, that the numbers don't lie. Too bad I can't say the same for the man behind them."

Jensen's blood ran cold looking down at the evidence of his transgressions, spread out across the conference table in line after line of incriminating black and white text. He'd done a very good job covering his actions, or so he'd thought… but clearly, not good enough. Someone had followed the almost-invisible fingerprints he'd left, connecting every dot into the damning dossier of corporate financial fraud before him.

He hadn't thought of it as fraud at the time, more of a redistribution of wealth, really. Padacorp Industries was one of the top 10 wealthiest companies in the United States, and among the 20 richest companies worldwide. It generated more money for its stockholders than its pampered board of alpha directors – not coincidentally the vast majority of said stockholders – could possibly know what to do with. One thing was for sure, though: damn little of those profits were going to the betas and omegas who kept the company's lifeblood pumping.

It had grated on him to watch the company's lower echelon of workers struggling to get by, day in and day out, while its stockholders bought mansions or a fourth yacht. They were old-school alphas, the kind that were rich and stuck up and so convinced of their own innate superiority that they were all but blind to the way their self-centered greed was harming the people they should have considered their pack, and Janusz Padalecki Sr., CEO and son of the company's founder, was the worst of the bunch.

Technically, Janusz was a figurehead, holding the company in trust for the day _his_ son Jared would come of age and inherit it per the conditions of his grandfather's will. In reality, he was a ruthless leader who had made a fortune profiting off the labors of those who sweated and suffered on his behalf, while the alpha heir apparent to the Padacorp fortune played his way through life with the rest of his elite, idle, useless peers.

Working in HR gave Jensen a front-row ticket to Padacorp's seemingly never-ending race to see which executive could make the shittiest decisions about their employees. The year he'd officially gone vigilante, the stockholders had paid themselves record dividends and then turned around and laid off about an eighth of their workforce to keep their profit margins high. Jensen couldn't put his finger on the exact moment when he'd snapped – frankly, there were just too many possibilities. Was it Hillarie over in R&D trying to find a second job just so she could get secondary insurance that would cover a new wheelchair for her husband Jeff because Padacorp's insurance refused to shell out? Chad in IT breaking down because his wife Alana's pregnancy had turned out to be triplets and his salary couldn't keep a roof over that many heads? Or maybe it was Chris, laid out sick for a month after a volunteer gig performing at the local kid's hospital had resulted in a wicked case of pneumonia – the rest of the betas in his department had all chipped in their PTO time after his request to work from home as he recovered was denied.

Most likely, it was all of them, and more. Padacorp's employees routinely gave their all and more for the corporation, and what did they get in return? Fuck-all. They deserved better, and Jensen had given it to them.

Behind the false front of nonexistent beta Dean Smith, junior HR executive, he'd juggled numbers, issued performance bonuses that always seemed to arrive to the person who most needed them _just_ when they were most needed, approved extra staffing for areas that were chronically overworked, transferred employees who were in danger of getting laid off, forged permissions for supplemental insurance policies to cover unexpected changes in life, and – in a true master stroke of genius – successfully arranged for on-site childcare facilities at their branch as a trial program. (He was pretty sure Chad actually cried when that memo came out.) And if some of the worst managers had found themselves suddenly laterally transferred to dead-end positions where their indifference couldn't hurt anyone, well, who didn't indulge in a little pettiness now and then?

A lot of the changes had been underwritten by Mr. Smith's more-than-generous salary; Jensen didn't need it for himself, and it wasn't like the imaginary Mr. Smith was going to be using it. The rest was a matter of discreetly changing corporate policies, forging chains of approval and, when necessary, juggling a percentage point or two. It was unethical, illegal… and deeply, deeply satisfying. He wasn't a corporate criminal – he was Robin- _fucking_ -Hood. He'd just forgotten that in all the stories, sooner or later Robin Hood always ends up at the mercy of Prince John.

Jared Padalecki – Jensen's very own Prince John – was set to inherit the company in ten months, per the terms of his grandfather's inheritance. He might have been one of the world's most eligible bachelors, but no one, least of all the board of directors, took him seriously, even if the PR department had gone into overdrive scrambling to counter his image as a frivolous alpha who was more interested in getting his knot wet than taking care of his responsibilities. He definitely didn't make their job easy – during the workdays, he spent more time flirting with the cute betas and omegas in the secretary pools and IT than preparing to be the imminent leader of one of the world's most powerful companies.

Word in the alpha executive lounge said Jared was a dilettante, a good-looking tool who would let Janusz continue to run the show after the baton of power had changed hands so long as he kept him living in the style to which he was accustomed. Jensen had heard it enough that he'd just assumed it to be true. When the younger alpha had slipped into the conference room Jensen was using all day to sort his files, he'd barely given him a second glance. Hell, even when the kid had clicked the door shut, draped himself over a chair, thumped his stupid brown accordion file onto the table and announced he was there to figure out some discrepancies in the files, he'd figured the kid had just annoyed someone enough to get sent on messenger duty.

He'd been dead wrong.

"'Dean Smith in HR' – you know, that name came up at least once in every department I visited." Jared tapped his long, slender fingers on the table. "Never directly, mind you, nothing like that. But every time I'd ask for gossip, who's a good boss, who's a bad one, there was always someone who came up to me on the quiet and say, 'Whatever you do, don't fire Dean Smith, he's the only one up in HR who gives a damn.'" He raised an eyebrow. "Never anything bad to say, mind you, always praise, and always on the down-low. I'd never heard of an employee so responsive, so understanding, so helpful… and yet, _every_ time I tried to schedule a meeting, he was always unavailable. Out of the office." He waved his hand around vaguely. "On vacation. And I thought, you know, that was a little peculiar."

The alpha collated the documents into a neat stack and slid them into a brown accordion file. "If I hadn't wanted to meet the legendary man in person, it would have taken me far longer to figure it out, if at all." He rapped his knuckles against the file, then leaned back and crossed his legs, the relaxed pose at odds with the tense conversation. "Ironic, isn't it? None of them would've even mentioned your Mr. Smith if you hadn't done such a damn good job breaking the rules on their behalf."

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the implication that the people he'd helped were in any way to blame for his current circumstances. They'd never asked for anything other than the support and understanding of their company. He'd charted his course the day he'd 'hired' Mr. Smith, knowing full well what would happen if he was caught.

"I don't think it's ironic at all," he corrected firmly. "When an imaginary employee created by a middle manager takes better care of that company's workers than any of the alphas at the top? I'd call that _tragic_." He scoffed dismissively at Jared. "Or maybe pathetic."

The young alpha stared back at him impassively. "It is what it is, I suppose. The fact remains – I have in my possession an abundance of evidence that you have been responsible for the misappropriation of more than $200,000 of my company's money. The question is, what should I do with this evidence now? Fire you? Have you arrested? Close your little loopholes to discourage anyone else from becoming the next 'Dean Smith'?" He pushed his chair away from the table, sliding his hips forward as he did. The shift in position made his legs fall open a little bit more, pulling the fabric tighter over the sizable bulge in his crotch.

"But I have to admit, it seemed like a waste to fire someone who was willing to go so far above and beyond in his service to the employees of this company, and that made me wonder…" he smirked, "exactly how far would 'Dean Smith' be willing to go to make sure that the employees that love him so much are okay?"

… _Well_ , Jensen thought, _that's a new twist on Prince John._

His heart sank. A pose like that, there was no mistaking what Jared wanted. He wasn't the first alpha to come on to Jensen; he'd heard enough _hey there pretty boy_ s to last him a lifetime. Of course, none of them had ever had a jail sentence as leverage behind them, either.

Getting blackmailed into sex wasn't the problem, strange as it seemed. Jensen had closed more than one business deal with a tryst thrown in to sweeten the pot – being an alpha came with a high sex drive and a low recovery time so if the offer came from a beta or omega with enthusiastic consent and a pretty face or a prettier ass, that was a win-win situation all around.

Jared was definitely easy on the eyes – tall, lanky legs, beautiful hazel eyes, and a round butt that looked like it would bounce beautifully under his palm. If he'd been a beta or omega, Jensen would have been more than happy enough to sling the kid's legs over his shoulders, sink his cock into his ass and show him the best night or nights of his life, blackmail or no. But handsome as Jared was, he still had the telltale bulge of an alpha in front, and that was the real problem, wasn't it?

Taking a knot was a deal-killer for Jensen. Like everyone, he'd experimented in college a little – just enough to know he didn't swing that way in the slightest. It was definitely anatomically possible for an alpha's body to accept a knot, and despite what society would try to tell you, lots of alphas enjoyed it… but it did less than nothing for him.

Which meant no deal.

Jensen scowled, crossing his arms. "I know one thing – none of the people I helped would want to see me subjected to sexual harassment or assault on their behalf. So here's my counteroffer: how about I just clear out my desk, promise not to tell your daddy how you tried to blackmail me into riding your knot, and we call it even."

Jared sat up as well then, smile fading. For the first time, he looked like a threat.

"I don't think you understand. This _isn't_ a negotiation." He patted the accordion file. "You _stole_ from my company. You broke the law, flagrantly and repeatedly, and I have the documentation here to prove it at least 20 times over. Regardless of whether you accept my proposal, I'm not going to let you just walk free."

He raised his hand up when Jensen opened his mouth. "Let me put your mind at rest, however. While I do have every intention of blackmailing you into sex, I have absolutely no interest asking you to ride my knot, as you so succinctly put it."

_Well, that was more interesting._ Jensen cocked his head, indicating Jared to continue.

Jared slid a manila folder out from the very bottom of the brown accordion file. "I'm about to put an offer on the table. After you look at it, you'll have two choices: Say yes and we keep this private, between us. Say no and I take this public and send you to jail. And that won't be the end of it – the moment my father learns of this, he'll make it his personal crusade to ensure that every single person you've helped gets a black mark on their record and has to repay every last bonus or raise that 'Dean Smith' green-stamped." The alpha paused for a moment, as if counting. "How many people has Mr. Smith helped, would you say? Thirty? Forty? More?"

He opened the file and slid a document across the desk to Jensen. It was thin, just three typewritten pages, stapled neatly in one corner. Most of the second page was reserved for signatures, while the third page was a standard non-disclosure agreement. The first page, though…

_Per the terms of Jared Tristan Padalecki's trust (see Page 3, lines 14-18), Jared Tristan Padalecki (Party A) hereby appoints alpha Jensen Ross Ackles (Party B) as his personal assistant and advisor for a period lasting no less than six months after Party A successfully assumes the position of Chief Executive Officer of Padacorp Industries._

_Both Parties acknowledge that Party B's duties and responsibilities in this position will be confidential and determined at the discretion of both Parties, but may include any of the following:_

He skimmed the rest of the document, ears burning bright red as he worked through all of the conditions. Then he glanced backed up at Jared. "Is this a joke?"

Jared sat back, crossing his legs and for the first time looking less than nonplussed. "No. It's not."

Jensen flipped back to the top and reread it, trying to make sure he understood what Jared was asking.

_…may include any of the following:_

  * _Private evaluation and assessment of Padacorp personnel and programs._
  * _Coordination with outside auditors and contractors regarding Padacorp and subsidiary business operations and partnerships._
  * _Data analysis regarding department performance and efficiency measures._
  * _Administrative support as such, including correspondence and documentation._
  * _Therapeutic alpha support provided as necessary and exclusively._



_Both Parties acknowledge that the existence and the terms of this Agreement and any oral or written information exchanged between the Parties in connection with the preparation and performance this Agreement are regarded as confidential information. Each Party shall maintain confidentiality of all such confidential information, and without obtaining the written consent of the other Party, it shall not disclose any relevant confidential information…_

He looked up at Jared, brow furrowed. "You're blackmailing me into… doing what I already do, just for you?"

Jared nodded. "With one notable exception."

_Interesting_. In normal business operations, scenting the room would be a major faux pas, but here–

Jensen leaned forward and exhaled, letting his musk fill the air around him.

"'Therapeutic alpha support' can mean a lot of things, Jared," he said, running his eyes over the other alpha's form. "Normally, it's just advice, maybe a little one-on-one bonding with sports or socialization, maybe even a little play mating–" he let a little hint of _predator_ bleed into his smile– "but since neither of us are fourteen anymore, I think it's safe to say you've got something else in mind, don't you?"

Jared's eyes dilated as the pheromones reached him, their beautiful hazel color overtaken by the black of his pupils as his nostrils flared. "I might." His eyes flicked away from Jensen's, almost involuntarily, then back again. Except for the flicker, he was the picture of an alpha absolutely in control of himself and his environment.

Jensen stood up, his posture commanding but not threatening as he looked over the other alpha more critically. Jared had an alpha's broad shoulders, Jensen thought, and certainly the height as well, but if you looked more carefully, you could see the way his suit was skillfully tailored to make him look broader and more imposing than he was. You couldn't miss the fact that he was an alpha, but… there was a definite graceful symmetry and finesse to his features that was appealing.

He walked around the table until he was standing behind him, and put his hands down on the table to either side of him, boxing the alpha in. Then he leaned forward, his mouth next to Jared's left ear, and inhaled, filling his lungs with the scent of Jared's scent.

"Say it out loud, Jared…" he rumbled, letting the hint of a purr creep into his voice, and was pleasantly rewarded when Jared couldn't prevent an eyes-closed, full-body shiver.

The young alpha took a moment to compose himself, breathing in and out, his mouth almost unconsciously open to take in more of Jensen's scent where it swirled around him. Then his long, full lashes flicked open and he turned his head to Jensen. His gaze was steady and sure, but his voice was low and rough. "I want you to fuck me, Jensen. I want your knot at my beck and call, when and where I want it. On paper, you're providing me with advice and encouragement, per the requirements of my trust that I have qualified alpha guidance as I transition into CEO. I don't need that. What I _need_ is guaranteed stress release from the unavoidable stressfulness of that transition, whenever I need it, with absolute discretion. Give me that, and I'll give you everything you want."

Jared's scent began to bloom at that, mingling with Jensen's and _oh_ , he thought, wasn't that intriguing, how well they blended. He walked around the room and sat down at the table across from Jared. "That's an interesting approach to blackmail, Jared. Won't the board object?"

The alpha's eyes were still a little blown from the scent. "The board'll think I picked you for your pretty face, assume you're gunning for a promotion, and be secretly thrilled I didn't go for anyone they'd see as a threat to their position. In the meantime, you fuck me and no one else until I end the contract. You work on the projects I ask you to, when I ask. In exchange, 'Dean Smith' keeps his job and his… extracurricular activities… and this information–" he tapped the folder again– "gets buried."

Jensen squinted at Jared, trying to assess him. "That would make you complicit, wouldn't it? Not a very effective strategy."

Jared leaned back, interlocking his fingers over across the top of the file. "Like you said, Jensen, I'm the heir apparent. When I do it, it's not a crime." He smirked. "You're a curious alpha, Jensen. You rage at injustice, take care of the people you see as your own, but you don't do it for your own gratification or ego. You couldn't sit by and watch while employees struggled needlessly. Can you really sit by while worse happens to them if this gets out?" He smiled wryly. "Or are you already jumping at the chance to put me in my place for my father's sins?"

Jensen definitely had a few thoughts about places he'd like to put Jared. Most of them involved his knees. But even so… "I don't get it. Why all this?" He gestured at the file. "There are lots of professional knots out there. Why not just hire one?"

Jared's smile fell. "Because what I want and what I do is my own business, not my father's or the board's. I don't need someone whose loyalty comes with a price tag – that just means it can be bought again for a higher price." His voice was clipped. "I need someone for whom betrayal would come at too high a price."

There was a story there, Jensen thought curiously. _Interesting._ It was clear that there was much more to the younger Padalecki than his playboy exterior, something he'd managed to bury deep enough that no one had seen it. Of course, he was wasting blackmail on guaranteed sexual liaisons, so maybe it wasn't all that deep after all. It didn't matter, really. If Jensen agreed to Jared's terms, he'd find out about it sooner or later… or look into it on his own.

"What's it going to be, Jensen?"

It really wasn't a choice. He could smell that fucking Jared wasn't going to be a chore, and it wasn't like he had any steady romantic partners or outstanding commitments he'd have to walk away from. He thought about how Chad spent every lunch with his kids in the daycare Jensen had set up, and the huge get-well card from the children's hospital that hung proudly next to Chris's desk, and knew he was going to say yes. He and Jared both knew it. But…

"I've got a few conditions," he said. "One, you want it when and where you say, that's okay, but _not_ if it interferes with my job. If I'm in the middle of something, that comes first. That's not negotiable."

Jared paused for a second, then nodded. "That's fine."

"Two," Jensen ticked off, "if either of us meet someone and fall in love, the deal's off. Heck, even if it's dating, I'm not cool with that." When Jared opened his mouth, clearly to object, Jensen pushed forward. "Look, I'm not saying it's going to happen, but I'm not going to keep fucking you behind the back of some poor beta who thinks you're holding off on sex out of respect for them. I don't cheat, and I'm not going to enable you to, either."

Jared scowled harder, all but throwing himself backwards into his chair. "Fine. Whatever." He picked up the contract and slid it towards Jensen, then pulled a pen out of his pocket and placed it on top. "Do we have an agreement?"

He thought about Hillarie and Jeff, and all the others just like them, and picked up the pen. "We do."

Jared placed the signed contract carefully away in the file, then dropped the whole accordion file onto a nearby chair. "Now then," he said, shoving Jensen's papers brusquely aside so he could hop up on the table and sit there, "let's take this contract for a test drive." He stripped his jacket off and tossed it haphazardly over a nearby chair, sending a few pages drifting in the air.

"Just like that?" Jensen rolled his eyes and rescued his carefully sorted stacks before Jared could undo all his work. "You are aware that I'm _clearly_ in the middle of something and it's not even the end of the workday, right?"

Jared smirked. "Yep. But I'm also aware that you always like to meet your deadlines early–" he pushed a stack of papers over to the edge of the table, smirking when Jensen rushed to grab them before they could topple over "–so your project isn't due for another week and a half."

He targeted another stack, pouting when Jensen lifted them safely out of harm's way before they were even close to the edge. "That means there's no rush on it, and that you picked this conference room because most people don't come by here very often, so you could leave your work here if you didn't finish today. And you could do that because–" he hopped down off the table and sauntered over to the door with a grin "–unlike the conference rooms on the fifth and seventh floors, this door actually locks."

_Click_.

At the sound of the lock engaging, Jensen felt something uncoil inside himself. This here, this mating dance, put him back on familiar territory. He felt… good. _Strong._ But if the kid thought he was going to be the one calling the shots…

Jensen kept his cool for the moment, letting the tension build while he finished clearing the stacks off the table, making sure none of them were likely to get knocked over or scattered. "I see you've done your homework."

He glanced back at the kid to see that Jared had hopped back up on the table, propping himself up on his elbows as he reclined, one foot dangling indolently over the edge. He looked like a man who had no worries or concerns, despite the work piled up all around him that he'd displaced. It was a pose designed to make him want to wipe the smirk off his face. Jensen would be more than happy to oblige.

When the last pile was placed to his satisfaction, he stood back up and stretched to his full height. He took his time as he rotated each shoulder and cracked his neck back and forth, aware of Jared's gaze on him from behind. He spared a quick look to make sure the conference room's window blinds were securely closed, then smoothed his lips into a stern frown and turned around.

"Still dressed? Hmm… that's a little disappointing. I'd assumed you had more initiative than that." He ran his eyes up and down Jared where he lounged. "You have two choices – you can remove your clothes and fold them up neatly, or I can remove them for you, and I do not care what gets ripped or ruined in the process." He reached up and began to loosen his tie.

Jared gave him a measured look but didn't shift from his position. He was trying to play it cool, but Jensen could smell his arousal. The alpha _liked_ Jensen's play for dominance.

"Ten seconds, Jared, or I make the decision for you." He draped his tie carefully over the back of the nearest chair and then undid his cuff links. "And if I do, you'll have to hide in here until everyone goes home to avoid causing a scandal."

The kid had the gall to smile. "That would violate the NDA."

"Like hell it would." Jensen raised an eyebrow as he unbuttoned the top of his white button-down shirt. "As long as I don't say anything and shut the door behind me, the burden of your behavior's still on you. If you choose to go running through the halls in nothing but your tighty-whities, that's not my problem… Three seconds now, by the way." He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled the tails out of his slacks, letting them hang loosely.

Jared let out a little whine, his pupils dark and dilated at the sight of Jensen's bare chest.

Then Jensen took a step forward and popped his claws, and Jared came back to his senses. His hands flew to his belt buckle, fumbling at it as he scrambled to shimmy out of his slacks and drop them to the ground. As he did, a plastic bottle fell out of one of pockets, sloshing as it rolled over to Jensen's feet.

_Liquid Slick_ , the label read. The kid had come prepared.

By the time Jensen stood up, bottle in hand, Jared's shirt, undershirt and underwear – _not_ boring white briefs, Jensen was entertained to see, but only marginally less-boring black boxer-briefs – were discarded on top of his pants, and he was wrestling to get his socks off. The pile of clothing was anything but neat, but Jensen didn't care at the moment. He was distracted by the sight of Jared's naked form, erection proudly bobbing, and a momentary glimpse of his tight little hole peeking out from behind his hard cock as the kid tugged his last sock off his raised foot. And judging from the way the kid was blushing, he knew exactly what he'd accidentally revealed.

"Turn around and bend over," Jensen growled, his voice rough and low. "Legs apart, hands on the table, and fucking _present for me_." He didn't bother finishing undressing. Instead, he reached down with his left hand and just unzipped his slacks, pulling the top of his boxers down so that his cock and balls could spring free. With his other hand, he flipped the cap off the bottle of slick and let the liquid drizzle over his cock, running his hand up and down its length until it was dripping. He ran his glistening fingers across Jared's hole, enjoying the way his tight furl twitched at Jensen's gentle touch, then reached down and used Jared's underwear to wipe his hand clean.

"One of these days, I'll show you what I can do with my fingers," he said, "but not today. Today–" he lined himself with Jared's tight little entrance and pushed in, embedding himself to the hilt in one forceful push "–I'm just going to _wreck_ you."

Jared's breathing hitched and stopped for a moment as he adjusted to Jensen's cock, and then… he all but melted. All of the tension in his arms and back faded into softness. He arched into the table, pushing his ass back at Jensen with a wiggle and a moan, clearly ready for more. Jensen wrapped his arms around the younger alpha's chest, pressing their bodies tightly together as he began to swivel his hips slightly.

"This what you needed, _sweetheart_?" he murmured in Jared's ear. "Someone bigger and stronger than you to hold you down, put you in your place?" He pulled out, Jared's hips chasing his, then slammed back in and began to fuck him in earnest. Jared bucked back against him with every thrust, daring Jensen not to take easy on him, and who was he to say no to that?

They were both frantic by the time his knot finally popped, and the room smelled like a rut house. Jensen came hard enough to see god as the base of his cock swelled up, locking them into place for the next few minutes, with Jared chasing right after.

Which of course is when there was a knock at the conference room door.

The – thank god for small favors and Jared's foresight – _locked_ conference room door.

"Jen–" Jared started.

In a moment of inspiration, Jensen grabbed Jared's underwear, crumpled the black fabric into a ball, and shoved it in the alpha's mouth, plastering his right hand over it to keep him from spitting them back out. "Shhhh," Jensen crooned, lips brushing against Jared's ear. "Just _stay quiet_. They'll assume I'm at lunch and go away."

Jared nodded infinitesimally, his ass reflexively clenching down even harder on Jensen's knot.

The knock sounded again. "Mr. Ackles–"

Jared froze in position, and Jensen saw his chance, snaking his free hand under the table and wrapping it around Jared's cock. The alpha's eyes rolled back in his head at that and he _whimpered_.

"Hush," Jensen mouthed at Jared, shaking his head _no_. He released Jared's mouth, trusting him not to spit the gag out, and slid his arm down around Jared's chest, holding the alpha firmly against him. Careful not to jostle his belt buckle or anything else that would make noise, he set up an almost silent rhythm, flexing his knot in Jared's ass as he stripped his cock with his hand.

"Mr. Ackles, are you there?" The voice queried one last time. There was another knock on the door, and then the knob rattled as the harried-sounding beta tried to open it.

Jensen added a twist to the wrist each time he ran his hand from the root to the top of Jared's cock, making sure to rub his fingers along the head's sensitive underside. Right then, the beta let out a frustrated huff. After a brief rattle of paper, a file slid under the door, propelled with enough force to hit Jensen's foot. Just as it did, he ran his fingers over Jared's nipple and _pinched_.

The alpha flailed against him, nostrils flaring as his orgasm hit, _hard_. He pressed his face into Jensen's neck to muffle his heavy pants, ass squeezing Jensen's knot so hard it hurt as the footsteps slowly moved away.

"Good boy," Jensen murmured in Jared's ear, rumbling his approval with a low alpha purr. It was enough to push Jared that final step over the edge, and his knot popped, splashing cum across the table. It was surprisingly erotic, far more than he would have predicted.

Jensen held him in place until the tremors stopped, his hand milking Jared's knot while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear about how well he'd done, how good he was for keeping quiet, how responsible he'd been. He only let up the pressure after the knot was fully deflated, noting that Jared hadn't made any effort to remove his erstwhile gag even after the beta was gone.

Finally, he let go of Jared altogether, letting his cock fall out of the alpha's ass with a wet _plop_. Then he plucked the underwear out of Jared's mouth and used it to clean up first his torso, then Jared's, and then the table.

When Jared looked like he was about to complain, he winked at him and said, "Consider this my first official piece of therapeutic alpha support. If you're going to blackmail an employee into having sex in the office with you, always keep an extra set of clothes on hand as a backup. Otherwise, you end up having to go commando the rest of the day."

He pocketed the underwear, then walked over to the room's environmental controls and pressed the button to purify all scents from the air. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've still got 15 more minutes in my lunch hour, and I appear to have worked up an appetite."

He walked out, whistling slightly as he left the crown prince-apparent of the company behind, frozen in place with a flabbergasted expression on his face. He squeezed Jared's commandeered underwear in his pocket, then raised his fingers to his nose to inhale the scent of a well-fucked alpha on his fingers.

It smelled like victory.

Oh yeah, he could do this. Jared could have all the blackmail material in the world, but Jensen had the upper hand. Jared had no idea what he had in store.

After all, Robin Hood always beat Prince John in the end.


End file.
